David Torizol
Basics Journal: trustingnature Mun: Mandy Played by: James McAvoy Bio Physical Description: Tory is medium build, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes that are oddly perceptive. He's usually got a stupid grin in place, and has a tendency to walk with a swagger. Except when he's focused on a task or a kill. Then you know that he means business. Personality: In a word? Insane. Tory likes people thinking that he's a giggling buffoon because then he can surprise him by pulling out his gun and shooting their legs. He's named his gun, actually - Marsha. Sometimes it seems like there is no rhyme or reason to the things he does, but there is - he likes pain. He's been through a great deal of it in his life, and just about everything he does is to understand the how and why of it. He often appears to have a dual personality – the attitude that tags along with the walk, that of a harmless, if somewhat insane, drunk. And the attitude that tags along with the gun – a strong, focused, often sadistic jackass who'll stop at nothing to determine another's threshold of pain – including his own, which after years of sadism is relatively high for a human. Though it takes a lot to get him to react to anything without giggles. Strong points/Skills: He's honed his reflexes - he's had to, with the people that he's taken on in his pursuits to understand pain - and thus he's got faster than average reflexes and a pain threshold that's off the charts. He is also not an idiot - he's quite clever under all that craziness. Weaknesses: He doesn't think he's actually insane. He thinks the insanity is a cover that he plays. He sometimes splits himself into two people - Tory, and David. He thinks that David is who he really is, and Tory is who he pretend to be, and David is actually sane. He's not wrong, but he's hardly right either. He also is, of course, human, and not impervious to death. Biography: Tory's childhood is a bit of a blur to him. He can't remember much before his teen years. After proving a danger to himself and others through self-and-other-mutilation, his parents put him into a mental institution, which he only "escaped" by faking a recovery in his mid-teens. After which he – predictably – tortured and killed his parents before fleeing the state and starting a life of... mayhem. He learned to fight the hard way, more or less, by picking battles that he didn't know how to handle. He taught himself everything he knows about pain through practice on various test subjects, be they others or himself. He "won" Marsha in a "fight" against a particularly rough opponent – he took on a brute who tried to beat him down, but he managed to outlast until the other was tired of hitting. Then he nailed him with a blow to the back of the head, and took his gun. The brute had a tattoo that read 'Mother' on his arm, but Tory didn't read it properly and thought he was naming the gun after it's old owner. Tory has a step program for causing pain, all designed to build a person up to their threshold of pain. He starts off with Step One, which is weaponless. Step Two he uses a knife. Step Three he uses his gun. If he runs until someone who can last him through Step Three, he tends to get aroused. If he has the upper hand in the situation, he may or may not choose to act on that, depending on player consent.